


You make me more human (than I ever could)

by zian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zian/pseuds/zian
Summary: "Oh my god. You're her." Lena says."What?"Lena shakily points to Kara's ripped shirt. With three buttons missing, the suit she hid underneath is showing. The unmistakable blue and the House of El crest clearly visible. "You're Supergirl."orLena finds out. Kara tries to explain. She needs to be honest but ended up more honest than she intended.





	You make me more human (than I ever could)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back. I wrote this while eating cake and drinking coffee at 3 pm. It's angsty than I intended. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Any mistake is mine. :)

Kara pants as she pressed the button to put the room on lock down. It's shut now, there's no way he can get in. "I think we'll be safe here."

 

She turns to Lena then. Kara was expecting to see a slightly shaken Lena, but what she gets is a look that she's only ever seen directed to Supergirl. A loom of distrust and utter betrayal.

 

_"Oh my god. You're her."_ Lena says.

 

"What?" 

 

Lena shakily points to Kara's ripped shirt. With three buttons missing, the suit she hid underneath is peeking. The unmistakable blue and the House of El crest clearly visible. _"You're Supergirl."_

 

Kara's heart sank. This isn't the time nor place to get into this. She hoped she could keep this secret a little longer.

 

"I... Yes, I am. But Lena, let me explain." Kara tries to plead. She needs Lena to understand.

 

Kara reached her hand out but Lena took a step back.

 

Lena turns her back on Kara. "No, no, no. How did I miss this?" 

 

"Lena please, just hear me out." Kara pleads again. But Lena's not looking at her. She slowly took a little step towards her.

 

Lena must have heard her because she's on other side of the room in a second. She abruptly turns to Kara. A slight fear and murderous look on her face. "No. Stay away from me."

 

"Lena..." Kara froze in her spot. She's never seen that look in Lena's face, especially not to Kara Danvers.

 

"Stay back or I'll open that goddamn door and take my chances with him than be here with you." threatens Lena. And Kara knows better than to argue now.

 

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna stay here." Kara says defeatedly.

 

"And don't talk to me."

 

"I understand."

 

\---

 

Lena felt the most stupid she's ever been in her entire life. How could she not have known? How could she not have figured it out? She should've known better. Being friends with Kara Danvers is too good to be true.

 

"Lena, can we please talk about this?" Kara pleads again. She's sitting on the floor, her black leaning on the door. She looked at Lena then. She's sitting on the other side of the room, leaning on the wall. Her head tucked between her knees.

 

"We have nothing to talk about." Lena stubbornly replies without looking at her.

 

"Lena, I'm so sorry." 

 

Lena finally looked up. She threw a scornful look towards Kara. "Yet nearly not sorry as I am. You lied to me, Kara." She scoffed. "And Supergirl betrayed me. How can we ever get past that?" 

 

"I am sorry for lying about who I truly am. You said before that everyone has secrets to keep. This is mine. And I wish I could tell you that I did it to protect you, but I didn't. I hid my identity from you for a very selfish reason... Lena, you're the only person in my life who still thinks of me as just an ordinary human. To you, I am only Kara Danvers, Catco reporter, and your best friend." 

 

Kara took a shaky breath as she tries to explain. She's finding it hard to search for word to express herself by the second. She's nervous and scared because she knows that she might actually lose Lena forever. But she also knows she needed to speak honestly. And that's exactly what she did.

 

"For so long, I've always wanted to know what it feels like to just be completely human. You've always made me feel strong and confident even without my powers. You've celebrated with me in my achievements and held my hand when I needed comfort. And you've never made me guilty for falling apart like every other human would. You are my constant reminder that being human is never a weakness, Lena. And you loved me for just being human." Kara pauses. She looks at Lena then, but she's not looking at her again. "I didn't want to loose that. I'm sorry." Kara finishes with a heavy sigh.

 

"And yet despite all of that, you still betrayed me." Lena defeatedly says.

 

Hearing Lena with so much hurt in her voice, Kara's heart broke. She did that. She hurt the person she's sworn to protect.

 

"I will always regret doing that to you. And I know you might never forgive me for that, but you deserve to know why I did what I did." Kara tries. She needed to fix this. 

 

"It wasn't just Supergirl who betrayed you, it was Kara Zor-el too." That got Lena's attention.

 

" _I was scared, Lena._ I've seen the death of my planet, my family, and my cousin. I've seen what kryptonite can do to a Kryptonian. Rao, I've even felt it." Kara slightly shudders at the reminder. "I've told you before how physically painful it is, but the mental and emotional pain is so much harder to deal with. If I die, I can't protect this planet anymore. If I die, I can't see my friends anymore. If I die, I can't come home to my family. If I die, I'm gonna lose you, Lena. And it was all I could think about. _I was so scared that the only person I can be human with has the power and knowledge to kill me._ " Kara thinks she's never spoken that much honesty in her entire life. Not even to Alex.

 

"And I know you won't ever harm me." Kara continues. "But I have made so many enemies, Lena. And if they find out about what you know, they will use you. I have made a promise to myself and to you that I will always protect you. So if it comes to saving myself or saving you, I will always choose to save you. To be honest, I am slightly terrified that that is my choice, but it would also be the easiest decision I'd ever make." 

 

"Why?" Lena asked as she stare into Kara's eyes. An unreadable expression on her face.

 

_"Because you're Lena. You're my best friend. You're my family. And I love you."_ Kara answers truthfully.

 

Lena looked away. So Kara continues.

 

"So, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. And I'm sorry for betraying your trust. I got so wrapped up in my fear that I forgot that you're Lena Luthor. You're absolutely willing to save the world even if it kills you. That's what I admired in you the most." Kara says with a small smile on her face. Because that's her Lena. She won't ever forget that again.

Lena looked at her again. She must have seen the proud smile on Kara's face. "Were you ever going to tell me who you are?" She asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. But I guess we'll never know." Kara confesses. 

"Hmm." Lena starts. "I don't know what to say Kara, or what to feel. And I think I understand your actions a little bit better now that I know your reasons. I value our friendship so much, too. You were the first person in this city who believed in me. You saved my life countless of times. You became my best friend, against all odds. Even if you did betray my trust, it doesn't cancel out all the good things you did for me. And I'll always remeber that. You're right, Kara. I love you, always will." She says to Kara with a soft look. And Kara hopes. 

 

"But I still need time, Kara. To process all of this. All the boxes in my head is open and in absolute chaos. I can't forgive you yet, but I know I will." Lena sighed heavily. "And when the time comes, maybe we'll figure out this honest friendship thing together." She finishes as she threw a hopeful look to Kara.

 

"Of course, Lena. I understand. When the time comes, I'll be here and I will introduce you to Kara Zor-el." Kara promises her.

 

"I look forward to it."

 

\---

 

"Hey Kara?" She hears Alex's voice from her earpiece.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"We've sweep the entire building. It's safe to come out now."

 

"Okay, thanks Alex."

 

"Alex says it's safe to come out now." Kara says as she stood up.

 

_"Oh okay, I like women."_ Lena casually says.

 

Kara spun around so fast, she stumbled a little. "I'm sorry. What?"

 

Lena clearly saw it as her eyebrow raised and smirked at Kara. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." 

 

"Oh hehe, I... uh yeah. So that was a joke?" 

 

"About liking women? No." Lena frowns and crosses her arms in front of her. "Why, Supergirl? Is that gonna be a problem?"

 

_"No! I mean, my sister's gay and I like women too."_

 

**"Oh."**

 

"Yeah, so um, let's get out of here?"

 

Kara offers her hand to Lena.

 

Lena gave her a small smile and takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
